The Devil's Collector
by N Harmonic
Summary: Summary: Zoro would do anything for his nakama, even if it meant selling his soul in exchange for theirs. One PiecexMultiXOver, no romance, zoro-centric
1. Prologue

**The Devil's Collector**

 **Summary: Zoro would do anything for his** **nakama** **, even if it meant selling his soul in exchange for theirs.**

 **AN: So I have a mind palace where all of my stories sit or are in action within my head (basically this is how I daydream) and I use Zoro as one of my avatars; I use him as my main character, for example. This particular idea has been sitting my head for quite some time and I thought I'd share it with you.**

 **I OWN NOTHING!**

 _ **Flashbacks**_

" _Thoughts"_

" **Shinigami"**

 **~?~?~?~**

Zoro fell to his knees, his blank stare directed at the wall in front of him. Without hesitating, Zoro stuck his hand into the wound in his stomach, gathering blood on his fingers. He didn't flinch; the pain of this wound would be nothing compared to the wound on his heart should he turn around. Silently, determined, Zoro began to draw on the wall in front of him.

" _ **Zoro-san, look at what I've found,"**_ _ **Robin said, looking at an old tome.**_

 _ **Zoro glanced up from the journal he was reading. "What is it?" he asked, marking his page.**_

 _ **Robin turned the book around, revealing the title. "It's a book on summoning creatures of the underworld," she explained.**_

 _ **Zoro's eyebrow rose. "Such as?"**_

 _ **Robin flipped through it. "Youkai, and look, even the Shinigami," she showed him.**_

" _ **Cool," Zoro noted absentmindedly as he took the symbol in."**_

Zoro stared at the pentagram once he finished it; this was his last hope. With unyielding anger, Zoro thrust his bloodied hand into the center of the symbol; the wall creaked but didn't give as light and smoke exploded from within it.

Weakly, Zoro stood, holding his stomach together as he slowly backed away. Zoro was forced to shield his eyes as the light grew brighter and brighter until finally, it was over. Power pulsed through the room, an energy that Zoro swore he felt go through his soul. When it stopped, and Zoro could open his eyes again, there was darkness, only lit up by five blue flames in the center of the room.

" **Why have you summoned me, you hairless age?"** a distinctly, young voice asked.

Zoro gasped when he saw his 'guest'. "Kuina?" Zoro whispered.

 **TBC…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'll probably post again by the end of the day so don't be too sad. This is your opportunity. I need weapons! Any origin(game, anime, manga, etc) with a name. a master, and the fandom it came from. I can get the rest.**

 **Till next time,**

 **Ja ne~!**


	2. The Deal

**The Deal**

 **AN: Chapter 1, Zoro makes the deal. This is post-timeskip btw.**

 _"Thoughts"_

 **"Shinigami"**

 ** _Flashback_**

 **~?~?~?~**

 ** _Zoro gasped when he saw his 'guest'. "Kuina?" Zoro whispered._**

"Kuina" gave a flat stare, and Zoro noticed her eyes were black. **"No,"** she said, **"I am the Shinigami. Death is as you interpret it. You see your childhood sweetheart, another man would see the so-called 'light'."**

"She's not my sweetheart!" Zoro barked.

 **"My patience wears thin human!"** the shinigami roared. **"Why have you summoned me!"**

Zoro sombered up, remembering the reason. "I want to make a deal," he said.

The shinigami laughed and Zoro barely concealed a wince at hearing the cackle from Kuina's throat. **"A human make a deal with me? The Shinigami? What could you possibly have that would make me even consider bringing your friends back?"**

Zoro grit his teeth, and glanced over his shoulder; even that second of looking was enough to make him want to vomit. Zoro quickly turned back and he fell to his knees, head bowed.

"I have only my soul," he uttered. "My soul in exchange for the lives of my friends."

The shinigami hummed. **"Your soul you say,"** she noted, and Zoro tensed at the tone. **"The soul of the righteous man, who would have become the world's greatest swordsman, and the first mate of the pirate king. Have this day not happen after all."**

Zoro's head shot up; had this day not happened? Was this all his fault?

 **"I will make a deal of my own,"** the shinigami finally announced. **"I want more than your soul."**

Zoro frowned, but didn't hesitate. "What is it?" he asked.

 **"Your birth,"** she replied, **"I will take your soul, and the day you were born."**

 _"You'll never meet the Strawhats,"_ was left unsaid.

Zoro stared. "Would I remember them?" he asked quietly.

 **"Yes."**

Never meeting the Strawhats. They would never know him. This day would probably never happen; they would be safe. But then Kuma would kill Luffy; Brook might never get his shadow back. Who would defeat Hachi so Luffy could defeat Arlong? Who would be there to protect any of them? Could he really leave all of the responsibility on the shit cook?

 **. . .**

Finally Zoro answered. "I'll give you anything in exchange for their lives," he said, and bowed.

The shinigami smirked. **"Very good,"** she opened her mouth, creating a black sphere.

And Zoro knew no more.

 **TBC…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cool. Chapter 1 done. I already have plans for two and three but I worry for what will come after. Once again, this is your opportunity! I need weapons! Any origin(game, anime, manga, etc) with a name, a master, and the fandom it came from. Nothing mechanical if it can be helped. I can get the rest.**

 **Till next time,**

 **Ja ne~!**


	3. Not Death

**Not Death?**

 **AN: the deal. This is not Zoro-centric. The Strawhats will come up from time to time but it's all on Zoro now.**

 **"Shinigami"**

 _"Thoughts"_

 **~?~?~?~**

Zoro's eyes creaked open; he was so bone tired that he barely noticed that his left eye was actually working. Glancing around, Zoro was naked, his head barely above the water of the pool he was in; the water was green, and glowing. Finally, his eyes landed on Kuina again; the black eyes revealed her to be the shinigami still.

"Where… am I?" Zoro whispered.

 **"Kirinden, the healing pools of the Seireitei,"** the shinigami replied.

 _"Seireitei… The Spirit World,"_ Zoro thought to himself. "Aren't… Aren't you going… to eat me…?"

 **"No,** " the shinigami replied plainly. **"I have a better use of your soul."**

Zoro would grit his teeth if he wasn't so numb. "What…?"

 **"You are now my servant,"** the shinigami replied, **"For the rest of your immortal life, you will serve me in the retrieval of tools."**

"Tools?" Zoro breathed.

 **"Tools the kami have allowed to so freely stay on Earth,"** the shinigami explained. **"Weapons granted by the kami or created from the parts of powerful beings. It will be your job to retrieve them and hold them for all eternity."**

Zoro gave a humorless smile. _"So that's what I'm worth,"_ he thought to himself. "I'm just… one man… A human…" he said instead.

 **"Not for long."**

The shinigami snapped his fingers and it was like a switch had flipped. Zoro went from numbing nothingness to mind-numbing pain. Zoro's entire body tensed up as electrifying power shot through his muscles and organs. His bones were breaking and his muscles were tearing only to heal at rapid paces, strengthening them. Spiritually, his body began to try and reject foreign powers that were flooding his systems.

Finally it was too much, and Zoro's back arched with the force of the scream that left his mouth.

"Kill me!" Zoro shouted.

In the dark, the shinigami chuckled. ** _"That's no longer an option Roronoa Zoro."_**

 **TBC…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So timeskip for the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think and share any ideas you like~! Now its up to you guys. Any weapon you want to see in this story, whether it anime or not, please share with its original name and master and I'll use it. Giving me the master's name allows research but that doesn't necessarily mean they'll be in the story. After all, this story is about Zoro taking the weapons back from those who are misusing them. So far I have One Piece, Inuyasha, Naruto, and maybe/possibly Bleach(?) but I know there are hundreds more.**

 **Till next time,**

 **Ja ne~!**


	4. TimeSkip

**TimeSkip**

 **AN: It's been a year since that night. Zoro is 20 now, not that it makes a difference since he's immortal.**

 _"Thoughts"_

 ** _Flashbacks_**

 **"Shinigami/Masked!Zoro"**

 **~?~?~?~**

It's been a long and exhausting year for Roronoa Zoro; being the collector of the shinigami was not an easy job. For begin so-called 'gifts', the kami sure as hell gave them out like candy; and apparently there was a point in time where demons were real so plenty of demon weapons too. For the last year, after completing his training to get used to his body again, Zoro has been working back and forth in collecting.

Zoro couldn't complain too much though. He could have been made the Shinigami's personal servant, or something. Instead, he had the freedom to do as he wished, with great powers too. Zoro could travel through time to appear where he was needed, and his kenjutsu abilities now far surpass that of Mihawk or any other master swordsman. Hell, he was even given a servant of his own; speaking of which-

"Zoro-sama!" she whined, jumping in place. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

Finally Zoro sighed, his meditation broken. "Shut up Tengoku," he said, and easily stood up on the water.

Zoro opened his eyes, and once adjusted, they landed on the teenage girl in front of him. She was a wolf demon, a low-level kami called Amaterasu, who controlled the seasons. She was pale, with red markings on her face and arms; her hair was long and flowing, white in color with scarlett bangs. Over her shoulders was a fluffy, white pelt, and surrounding her was three long, white tails with scarlet ends. She wore no shoes, revealing the claws on her toes that matched the set she had on her fingers, and a pair of small fangs that poked from her pouty lip. She was wearing a white kimono that had scarlet accents, and scattered around the bottom of the top were flowing sakura blossoms as well.

"Don't call me heaven!" Amaterasu shouted, jumping on the water.

Her jumping revealed a beaded necklace laced with fangs. The beads of subjugation. Amaterasu was in debt to the Shinigami, who turned her from a wolf into a kami after a human farmer shot her down. The shinigami award her to Zoro after Zoro's first mission, when he proved his worth. Now, Amaterasu's job was to hold the weapons Zoro collected in her scroll of sealing. It was also her job to be messenger between Zoro and the boss. She was pretty useful, but mostly, she was annoying.

"Do we have a mission?" Zoro asked with a roll of the eye.

Amaterasu finally stopped, pouting angrily before she huffed. "Yes," she finally said.

Instantly Zoro tensed up. "Calm," he ordered lightly, and the beads of subjugation glowed. "Give me details."

Amaterasu schooled her emotions and followed. "Shinigami-sama has the location of Shodai and Nidai Kitetsu," she reported, "They're together, on a ship called Demon Blood."

"Why? And what about Yondai?" Zoro asked, hitting land.

"Supposedly the captain is the descendant of Orochimaru," Amaterasu replied.

Orochimaru, Zoro's mind supplied, a human who allowed his soul to be eaten by demons. In return, Orochimaru became a half-demon who strived to reach total immortality. Unfortunately for him, he was killed around four thousand years ago. By the same killer, his fangs were ripped out and crafted into the four cursed Kitetsu blades; one of which, Zoro still wielded.

"Is he using the blades?" Zoro asked, checking his three swords.

"No, they're stubborn," Amaetaru replied, "Like yours was, but he's cocky. You'll probably have to beat him and prove yourself to the blades before I can lock them away."

"Ah," Zoro acknowledged, and got into position. "I'm ready."

Amaterasu huffed but closed her eyes and brought her hands together; her tails moved to encircle Zoro. They began to glow orange and white. "Jikan," she breathed.

Once Zoro began to travel through time, he really saw just how amazing it was. Time was absolution, there was no changing it, and everything happened for a reason. It wasn't until after his first mission that Zoro saw this. It was his fate, or it was written somewhere, that he was meant to make the deal. He was meant to travel through time, and meant to meet the people he's met, and defeat the people he's beaten. Amazing really wasn't even the proper word to describe it.

"We're here," Amaterasu whispered, and the glow began to fade.

As usual, they fell from the sky, but Zoro was used to it, so he pumped chakra into his feet and landed on the ocean. Zoro and Amaterasu straightened, their sights landing on the galleon that wasn't too far from their location. Zoro took note of the black sails and red jolly rogers.

"What are the chance of them giving me the swords?" Zoro wondered, idly walking towards the ship.

Amaterasu snorted and followed. "Not likely," she replied, "I've met Orochimaru; he was an arrogant bastard. His kids are probably no better; if he actually had them."

"Oi!" the two travelers looked at the man who was shouting from the galleon's side. "Who the hell are you?!"

Zoro and Amaterasu glanced at each other, then back up. "Time travelers," they intoned honestly.

"Bullshit," another man barked.

The two lookout jumped back in shock as suddenly Zoro and Amaterasu were standing on the rail. Zoro looked towards the captain's quarters; his natural senses picking up the two cursed blades that were hidden within. His vision was suddenly blocked by a nobody captain dressed in purple with pale skin and green, snake eyes.

"How nice, you've brought my forefathers sword to me," he sneered with a grin.

Zoro snorted, jumping down to stand up straight. "That's where you're wrong," he disagreed, and then gave the usual zeal. "My name is Zoro, I'm the great Lord Shinigami's servant, and I've been tasked with obtaining your 'gift'. Yada, yada, yada. Will you hand the swords over."

"Oh, let me think about it," the captain taunted. "No."

"I'm glad that was your answer," Zoro chuckled, and unsheathed Sandai. "On guard."

Zoro brought his left hand to his face, swiping it down. The crew of the Demon Blood all took a step back as a white mask overtook Zoro's face; it had black and green accents, and resembled a dragon. This mask showed Zoro's league with the Shinigami, but when they saw his shadow, there was invisible chains attached to it, showing his servitude as well.

 **"I'm glad we've met,"** Zoro said, his vocals watery. **"It's been quite some time since I've had a fight."**

Amaterasu's spell wore off and she pouted at the captain. "You should have just given them to him," she said, crossing her arms. "Now I have to clean up the mess."

"You can't defeat me!" the captain barked. "I'm a descendant of the Orochimaru! The feared snake demon of the old Rice Country!"

 **"You're a couple screws short,"** Zoro denied. **"You clearly don't know Orochimaru."**

Zoro sheathed Sandai and took his stance. **"Ittoryu,"** he uttered, and moved **. "Shishi. Sonson."**

Zoro heaved a sigh, leaning against the doorway. **"That was pat** hetic," he said, his mask dissolving in small flakes. "Was there any worth in killing these guys?"

Amaterasu didn't even look up from her scroll as she etched the sealing kanji. "Singin would have raided a village for children to experiment on," she said, biting her tongue as she drew.

"I need a beer," Zoro growled, "Twenty beers, so hurry up."

"Ha!" Amaterasu barked, pointing at Zoro dramatically. "You'd be lost without me to seal the gifts for you!"

Zoro snorted. "I could easily learn seals like you," he denied. "Now let's go."

With a flash of light, the two swords were sealed within the scroll. Amaterasu stood and magically rolled the scroll up before hiding it in a pocket dimension with her tails. Finally, Amaterasu brought her hands together in prayer, silently telling their master of their success.

"Ready?" Zoro asked.

"Yea," Amaterasu replied softly, the words of her master in her head. "I need a drink as well."

"As if they'd give alcohol to a kid like you, Tengoku," Zoro snorted.

"I'm not a kid!" Amaterasu shouted, "And I'm not heaven!"

 **TBC…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eh(shrugs). I got the idea across; ya'll now know what Zoro does. I think I'll have a fourth chapter soon with a real mission and fight so review and tell me what you think! I also think I have Zoro meet young Mihawk. I find it humorous if it was Zoro that made Mihawk strive to be the greatest, and yet he would never defeat Zoro.**

 **Also, if you didn't gets it; the beads of subjugation were modified a little to calm Amaterasu's personality. If they add their usual ability, she'd sink ships and drown. -_-U review plz!**

 **Till next time,**

 **Ja ne~!**


End file.
